world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032015BeauLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:26 -- 09:26 CA: Hm, hello Lily... 09:26 GT: OK. 09:26 GT: I need to know. 09:27 GT: What do your eyes look like. 09:27 CA: Need to know what?... 09:27 CA: My eyes?... 09:27 CA: They are pure white, why?... 09:27 GT: Really? 09:27 CA: Yes, bescause I am a ghost... 09:27 GT: Wow. Here I was expecting some kind of freaky black hole shit. 09:27 CA: That would be ridiculous... 09:28 -- chessAficionado CA sent Beauselfie.png -- 09:28 GT: But you're a ghost. 09:28 CA: Yes, and ghosts have white eyes... 09:28 GT: Haha, whoa, that's weeeeeird. 09:28 CA: As seen in that "selfie" I just sent you... 09:28 CA: Yes, being a ghost is weird altogether... 09:28 GT: Do you have cool ghost powers? 09:29 GT: Can you levitate? Or walk through walls? 09:29 CA: I dont have to eat sleep drink or blink... 09:29 CA: And I know what dying feels like... 09:29 CA: All my other powers are purely from being a god teir Heir of Light... 09:30 GT: Aw, booooo. You can't do ANYTHING? 09:30 CA: Hm?... 09:30 GT: You're just like a person but dead? 09:30 GT: What the fuck is even the point. 09:31 CA: Well Lily, the point is that a person but dead is usually what a dead person is... 09:31 GT: No, but, you're a ghost! That means you have to have ghost powers! 09:31 GT: Can. Can you make lights go on and off. 09:31 GT: Telekinesis. 09:31 GT: Invisibility. 09:31 GT: ANYTHING. 09:31 CA: Frankly, I find it sightly insulting that you're messaging the ghost and bringing up insensitive ghost stereotypes... 09:32 GT: This is important scientific data. 09:32 CA: No, invisibility is more in the domain of void, and telekinesis is a power of the space player... 09:33 CA: I can make the lights turn on and off though!... 09:33 GT: Let me guess. 09:33 GT: With your hand. 09:33 CA: No, I'm a light player... 09:34 CA: Oh, I actually do have one thing that would qualify as a "ghost power" as you put it... 09:34 CA: It completely slipped my mind... 09:34 CA: I can manipulate my physical age at will... 09:35 CA: It's why I look older, despite dying at 13... 09:35 GT: Yoooooooo. 09:35 GT: YOOOOOOOOOOO. 09:35 CA: It isn't that extrordinary... 09:35 GT: BUT IT'S A GHOST POWER. 09:36 CA: You must be very into ghosts... 09:36 CA: I hate to tell you but I'm currently romanticly taken... 09:36 CA: So we can't act out any ghost x reader fanfictions... 09:36 GT: Oh my fucking God. 09:37 GT: No. 09:38 GT: I've eaten an alternate you's thigh strip. 09:38 CA: I will add canibalism onto the list of things we should talk about... 09:38 GT: Oh great. 09:38 CA: Because that is an issue... 09:39 GT: Twink shit, OK. 09:39 GT: Twink shit. 09:39 CA: Ah, yes, I see... 09:39 CA: So, pray tell, why is Beau on the menu?... 09:40 GT: I don't know. Jack offered it, and I was like 'this is weird but ok?' 09:42 CA: For future reference, don't do that... 09:43 GT: Yeah, I won't. 09:44 GT: But yeah, no, I ain't interested. 09:44 CA: Don't twinks obtain traits from their food? I hope you were able to at least get a benefit from it... 09:44 GT: ... 09:45 CA: The deed is done, at least you've learned your lesson... 09:45 GT: Yeah. 09:46 GT: Yeah, I sure fucking have. 09:46 GT: OK, wait, so, how do you change your age? 09:46 CA: I do not know... 09:46 CA: It is probably something about the dreambubbles... 09:46 GT: What, like, you just think really hard? 09:46 CA: Yes pretty much... 09:46 CA: I focus on an age and I change my age. It is weird... 09:47 CA: But, at the very least, it lets me prevent Sami from being romantically involved with a preteen... 09:47 GT: Yeeeeeeah. 09:47 GT: Sami. 09:47 CA: Sami, yes.... 09:48 CA: My girlfriend? Sami Heston? Witch of Breath? Are you not familiar?... 09:48 CA: I thought she was on your team... 09:48 GT: No, yeah, I'm familiar. 09:49 GT: It's just... 09:51 CA: It's just...?... 09:51 GT: Look, just, um. You might wanna...think about things before you take stuff any further? 09:51 GT: Like...people change. 09:51 CA: Huh? What do you mean?... 09:53 GT: Just...I don't know. 09:53 GT: Be careful with Sami. 09:54 CA: Hm, sounds like you know someting you don't want to tell me... 09:54 CA: For my own benefit I'm sure... 09:55 GT: I want to. 09:55 GT: I want to tell you so bad, because you need to know, so she doesn't... 09:57 GT: Don't trust her, OK? 09:57 GT: Don't trust Sami. 09:57 CA: You.. do realize who you're talking to right?... 09:57 GT: I know. 09:57 CA: Not even as Sami's boyfriend... 09:58 CA: If you want me to not trust *any* of my teammates, I will need more than an ominous warning... 09:58 GT: I CAN'T. 09:58 GT: Because stupid bullshit SECRETS. 09:59 CA: Oh, I see... 10:00 CA: It's one of those "I would tell, but literally can't" scenarios... 10:00 GT: Sure, let's go with that. 10:02 CA: hm, well this has been... 10:02 GT: Ask about Thiago. 10:02 CA: Thiago?... 10:02 CA: Hmm, one second... 10:02 CA: Ah yes, the son of Ryspor... 10:03 GT: Yeah, that's him. 10:03 CA: I will be sure to ask about him... 10:03 CA: I had my suspicions... 10:03 GT: Wait, so, you haven't heard? 10:03 CA: No I have heard no official news... 10:05 GT: He died. 10:05 CA: So I was correct... 10:05 CA: Lily, I'm going to tell you something important... 10:06 CA: There is more than one perspective to any situation, dont forget to judge based on only one... 10:06 GT: But...what did he DO? 10:06 GT: WHY WOULD SHE DO IT? 10:07 CA: From what I've heard, he was posing a serious threat to the rest of the players... 10:07 GT: Haha what. 10:08 GT: Is this about him becoming a Lord? 10:08 CA: I do not know Lily... 10:09 CA: I only know what I have been told by others. that is why I asked you to report in to me when you were the team leader on LoCaR... 10:10 GT: Oh. 10:10 GT: Oops. 10:10 GT: I mean, that's the only reason I can think of. 10:11 CA: I will speak to Sami when I get the chance... 10:11 CA: I will decide for myself if she deserves to be distrusted... 10:12 GT: She'll probably deny it. 10:12 GT: But I know she did it. I have proof. 10:13 CA: and that is?... 10:13 CA: Unless you can't tell me of course... 10:13 GT: Right on the money. 10:14 CA: Might as well make everyone in the game mute and illiterate, with how this game loves to seal off secrets... 10:16 GT: Haha. Funny you mention that, seeing as Erisio's fucking mute now. 10:17 CA: Nullar's son? How unfortunate for him, send him my condolences... 10:22 GT: Will do. 10:23 GT: God, just...I don't know, man. I don't know if I can forgive her, even if she had the best intentions. 10:24 GT: She killed my moirail and lied to my fucking FACE about it. 10:27 CA: Im certain there is more to this than what we both know, but for what it is worth, I am sorry for your loss... 10:29 GT: ...Thank you. 10:29 GT: ...I miss him. 10:30 CA: I know, losing a loved one is one of the worst pains one can go through... 10:33 GT: Do you think I could bring him back? Like you? 10:33 CA: I would not attempt it... 10:34 CA: I, in all fairness, am a bad decision that was made in a moment of grief... 10:34 CA: I am very happy to be here, and to help you all... 10:35 CA: But I would reccomend you don't do what Sami did... 10:35 CA: A power strong enough to move dreambubbles comes at a price I do not want you to pay... 10:37 GT: ...I guess. 10:37 CA: I know it hurts, a lot. I have been where you are. I promise, though it doesn't look like it, that it does get easier. And I'm always here to talk to if you need... 10:38 GT: Thank you. 10:38 GT: Again. 10:39 GT: You're a pretty cool guy. 10:39 GT: Pretty cool GHOST GUY. 10:40 GT: Have you, like, tested out things? 10:41 CA: well that's expected. Corpses don't have a body heat, so of course I'm cool... 10:41 CA: And not really, no... 10:42 GT: You must test things immediately. 10:45 GT: OK OK OK have you tested passing through walls. 10:45 CA: No not really... 10:45 CA: I have a door... 10:46 GT: Pshh. Doors are for losers. 10:47 GT: YOU ARE A GHOST, WALK THROUGH WALLS. 10:50 GT: Duuuude, but, if Thiago was a ghost, you could be his ghost mentor. 10:50 CA: Again, I'm not sure how much a ghost of legend and I compare... 10:51 CA: I am much better at mentoring on the aspect of light, and on being an heir... 10:52 GT: But ghost mentor. 10:52 CA: The only other "power" I have is the power of this henshin pen, and i have vowed to never use it ever... 10:53 GT: How do you even move a dreambubble? 10:53 CA: Ask the horrorterrors... 10:53 GT: What IS a dreambubble? 10:53 CA: It's where players go when they die... 10:53 GT: Oh. 10:53 GT: So. 10:53 GT: Thiago's still out there. 10:53 GT: Somewhere. 10:53 CA: the afterlife, if you will... 10:54 CA: and yes... 10:54 CA: but there are infinite timelines... 10:54 CA: and a potentially infinite number of dead players... 10:55 CA: It would be near impossible to find "your" thiago, unfortunately... 10:55 GT: But he's out there, right? 10:55 CA: yes... 10:55 GT: He's not gone. 10:55 GT: Wow. That...makes me feel a lot better, actually. 10:56 CA: There's no such thing as gone Lily... 10:56 CA: not for people... 10:57 CA: As cheesy as it sounds, if you do not forget them, they are never gone... 10:57 GT: It does sound pretty cheesy, not gonna lie. 10:58 GT: Wait, so, if there's an infinite amount of Thiagos out there, does that mean there's an infinite amount of the rest of us too? 10:59 CA: Mhm... 10:59 GT: So he's not alone, either. 10:59 CA: No, hopefully he isn't... 10:59 GT: Did you have other people in your bubble? 11:00 CA: Not for a long time... 11:00 CA: Then, eventually, the Jack from this session died, and showed up... 11:00 GT: So it's random? 11:00 GT: You just get shunted into a random bubble when you die, and hope there's someone else in it? 11:01 CA: I didn't exactly study this in middle school Lily... 11:01 CA: but yes, from as far as I can tell, that's what happens... 11:01 CA: but, keep in mind, my bubble is surprisingly small for a dream bubble... 11:01 CA: It is most likely Thiago is not alone out there... 11:02 GT: That's good. 11:02 GT: I hope he's got another me to talk to. 11:02 GT: Hahahahaha oh my God wait. 11:02 GT: What if. 11:02 GT: He's stuck with a Kolena for all eternity. 11:02 CA: Oh, Kolena? That is the nice light player I have been attempting to teach, yes?... 11:03 CA: Where they not the best of friends, Kolena and Thiago... 11:03 GT: HAHAHAHAHAHA. 11:03 GT: No. 11:06 CA: I see... 11:06 CA: Kismessis?... 11:06 GT: Nah, that's Darmok. 11:08 CA: Ah, so they just hated each other... 11:08 GT: Wouldn't be surprised if she was jonesing for him like that, actually. 11:09 CA: what complicated love lives you living people have... 11:11 GT: 'You living people', says the ghost that is not all that functionally different from them. 11:11 GT: Because he SUCKS and has no ghosty powers. 11:11 CA: Let me enjoy being dead and trapped on an ark with my mental disorders... 11:11 GT: Never. 11:13 CA: How mean... 11:13 CA: Hrm, it seems I have business to attend to then, I will speak to you later Lily, farewell... 11:13 GT: Byeeee. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:14 --